These embodiments relate to devices that can be used to affix decorative elements to a Christmas tree or any other tree or bush. These embodiments relate to a holder that can be attached to various user chosen decorative elements by several methods and still be affixed securely and vertically even if the tree trunk is not exactly straight. Wiring can be routed through the device providing electrical power to the decorative element if desired.
Many persons celebrate the Christmas holiday and enjoy obtaining and decorating a Christmas tree. Others enjoy decorating trees for Christmas and many other holidays and events. One problem is attaching the decorative element to the top trunk of the tree. There exist several different methods to affixing these decorative elements to the top of the tree trunk. Several problems can occur in achieving this goal with traditional methods. Many times the trunk of the tree near the top is not straight. This can make installing a decorative element difficult. If the trunk is not relatively straight, then the decorative element will not extend beyond the top or near the top in a desirable position relative to those on the ground.
A second issue exists if the decorative element is somewhat heavy, this can cause the top trunk of the tree to bend and not allow a vertical location of the decorative element relative to the tree.
Another issue with decorative tree elements is that there does not appear to be much of a selection for decorative items or elements to mount to the top of the tree.
Many persons would enjoy installing such custom decorative items or elements such as sports team paraphernalia, paper-mache and anything else imaginable. Currently most users are limited to products that the market produces which are commonly called tree toppers. The problem becomes mounting these custom decorative items or elements to the tree such that they are secure, affixed in a relatively vertical position, customizable and easily installed.
Others may enjoy providing lighting, custom sounds or music to their decorative elements and thus need electrical power.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a Tree Decoration Holder.